


Treat

by goretier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goretier/pseuds/goretier
Summary: Bro and Dave spend Halloween together doin what they do best I guess.





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written brodave in so long I got nervous and had to give up before it killed me. Brushing off the dust before Christmas, I suppose.

Red lip gloss kiss marks stain Bro’s skin from his collarbones down to the top of his jeans, and sitting with his legs open wide on the futon like he is, it makes him look like some kind of stud. Truthfully though, he is one, even if his hair is just this side of too long, curling at the tips on the back of his neck, flattened by the brim of his hat. He turned it backwards ten minutes ago so he could mack on his little brother.

It’s hot in the apartment, or maybe it’s just in his head. It’s definitely hot in front of him, where Dave’s mouth is wide open and wet, smeared and smudged. His cheeks are red, too, just like his eyes, and his tongue, and the tip of Bro’s cock, where it slides back into his mouth easy, like the kid’s been doing it for years. He has, though, so he knows what Bro likes. Bro’s had his cock down his throat more times than either of them can count, but Dave never trained his gag reflex. Instead, he chokes on it. His throat spasms, squeezes him, and it gets him a gasp from the chiseled chest under his hand (red nail polish, expertly applied) as he feels him up. He knows the kid's stomach kind of bubbles up into his throat when he backs up off him, and his spit is thick and his eyes are watering, and he feels bad - but it’s worth it. It always is.

“Feelin any better, hon?” Bro listens to him coo, and watches as he reaches up to adjust the stupid headpiece – like nurses even wear those – before wiping the corner of his mouth and batting his eyes at him like he wasn’t just about to lose the two twix bars he’d eaten twenty minutes ago.

Bro rolls his eyes and pushes his hips forward, taking the base of his cock and feeling the lip gloss and the spit under his palm as he nudges the head back against Dave’s lips. The taste of the lip gloss is still sticking to his tongue from when Dave stuck his tongue down his throat earlier, and it was somehow worse than flavored lube. That in itself is incredible; he can’t believe Dave has tolerated it for this long.

“Go a little more and I’ll eat you out.” He offers, uttering the magic words to get his little brother to open wide and take him. Not like he isn’t gonna do it anyway. He can see Dave's ass wiggling around behind him, and the way the cut of the panties he bought just for the occasion squeezes into his skin. White fabric with red trimming, sheer and pretty. Bro can't wait to taste what's underneath.

Between his legs, Dave bobs his head and looks up at him, sucking hard and rolling his tongue, just how he likes it. Sometimes it worries him just how well Dave knows him, but he gets over it quickly – or, more accurately, pushes it to the side for another day. Maybe one day they’ll regret this, but right now it’s Halloween night, and his little brother wants to play nurse.

Speaking of, Nurse Strider pops off his dick with a noisy slurp and a groan. Bro knows he feels the sting in his cheeks and he can see the sweat on his forehead from his work. He’s a good boy, though, does as he’s told. Drools against him like he’s tasting a dessert, digs his fingernails into his body like he wants to keep him sitting there in front of him forever. Bro wouldn’t mind it if he did.

“Come up here.” He says, reaching down to tug at his hair. Dave’s locks are dark at the roots; his hair always gets duller during the winter months. Not like it isn’t still isn’t 70 damn degrees outside, but then again, the kid would probably freeze if he crossed as far north as, fuck, probably even Oklahoma.

Dave has known nothing but sunshine and heat his whole life, and it shows when he grins up at Bro with enough fire to singe his cheeks pink. He’s long given up trying to stamp that reaction out of his body, but it’s embarrassing all the same. What kind of thirty-year-old can’t keep the excitement out of his pulse when a hot teenager slides into his lap? God, Bro. Get a grip.

So he does, and holds Dave tight around his waist, falling back against the seat until he’s flat on his back and Dave is perched on his hips like he’s sitting on a throne. His nurse costume bunches up on the top of his thighs. His cock is hard and leaking, poking out his panties.

“I hope you don't let all your patients see you like this.” Bro says, pushing at his hips so his brother catches on to his intentions and turns himself around on his stomach. His ass looks so nice in the panties, he can’t bear to take them off.

“What, you want me to tell you you're special?” Dave asks, backing up so his ass is snug against Bro’s face as he drops back down to lick at his cock. Bro pretends to not be sniffing his panties too obviously. “I got doctors lining up around the block to get a taste of this. Show me your bank account and I'll tell you if I'm interested in a second date, sweetheart.”

He gets a small laugh in reply. Dry, mindless banter. They both have something else on their minds.

Bro decides the panties should stay, and slides them to the side with his teeth. He holds them there with his thumb as he spreads Dave open in front of him with two hands. He only has the will to look for a second before his tongue is sliding wet and warm against him, pulling a grunt from his brother’s body as he holds him tighter and feels him arch back with a low keen.

He makes up his mind to have him screaming within ten minutes, and he wipes across his hole with one of his thumbs as he thinks about it.

"Well, maybe your talents do seem a little above average. I guess that counts in your favor."

Maybe he can do it in five.


End file.
